My Hime
by x Misty me x
Summary: Hinata has agreed to go to a trip with her friends. A simple one with only her friends. Suddenly in a second Hinata has to survive a lot of obstacles to claim her Fox boy's heart. What will she do? I don't like summaries so a much better story is available inside. Pairings- Naruhina,Sasusaku,Saiino,Nejiten. Little bit of humour here and there.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors' note**_** – My plot is set in a modern world but all the characters are still ninjas. All the relationships are same except Sasuke has not left Konoha and he is not evil. Also Hinata has not confessed to Naruto yet. **

**Hope this does not confuse you guys. Reviews and ideas are appreciated a lot~~~  
Last but not the least Naruto is sadly not mine but Kishimoto san's otherwise (spoilers) Neji nii san would not be dead! Guess what I actually cried when I saw his death scene.**

**Age of rookies 17  
Team Gai 18**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a fine day in the city of Konoha. A young brunette was walking with her groceries, he lavender eyes shimmering due to excitement. Hinata Hyuuga the heiress to be of the infamous Hyuuga Clan, lived with his cousin Neji. As soon as Hinata turned seventeen, Neji decided to take his little cousin in with him in a shared apartment. Hinata was so happy that she decided to cook Neji a whole feast to thank him. After all not only Neji but the whole Konoha loved her special cooking skills.

Hinata smiled as she thought about what she should make for Neji. Donburi…yes maybe, rice balls…yes definitely, ooh ramen…especially pork ramen.  
Hinata's smile grew wider as she remembered the first time; her knucklehead prince had tasted her ramen. The blonde had jumped up and down, shouting to the world how amazing her ramen was and how it was even better than Ichiraku's ramen, the best ramen shop of Konoha. In order to thank her Uzumaki Naruto hugged her tight, oblivious of her feelings which resulted in her fainting.

As Hinata thought about her favourite ninja, a cherry blossom girl suddenly jumped behind from her, causing her to squeak. It was Sakura Haruno, the best medic ninja after the city's Mayor, Tsunade. Hinata watched as Sakura's jade eyes sparkled in front of her.

"Hinata, how are you?"

"Very well, Sakura san! It is very unique to see you so pumped up so early morning." Hinata clutched her heavy grocery bags as she smiled.

Sakura seemingly noticed her action and offered to carry some of her bags while walking with her.

"Oh, Hinata shush with all your formalities. Call me Sakura, Sa~ku~ra~." Hinata giggled at her antics.

"Hai, Sakura chan."

"Well that is better. Anyways I have come here to tell you something. All the girls have decided to relax a little and go visit the beach and stay for two or three nights."

"Really Sakura chan! That is great." Hinata's eyes shimmered with excitement.

Sakura made a face like she should say something else too, but hesitated.

"So are you in Hinata?"

"Sure, I need to just ask Neji nii first."

Sakura narrowed her eyes for a moment.

"Oi, Hinata make sure you do not tell Neji where we are going though. Also I will choose your bikini so do not worry about bringing one."

"Sure, Sakura chan." Hinata looked uncertain. Why should she hide such a simple fact?

After bidding goodbye to Sakura, Hinata hurriedly went back to her home. She quickly made all the things she planned for her cousin and waited patiently for her cousin to come back from his part time work.

As soon as Neji returned home, he was welcomed by a hug and a kiss on his cheek. Neji was flabbergasted by Hinata actions. Not that he never received a kiss or a hug from his dear cousin, but today she looked extra active. After having a quick bath, he sat on the dinner table readily welcomed by amazing smell of food prepared by Hinata. He quickly gobbled down the food when he suddenly saw Hinata staring with her puppy eyes at him. Hinata's puppy eyes meant trouble for him but oh well, she was not her favourite adorable cousin for nothing.

"What do you want hime?"

"Ano, is it alright if I go out for some time with my friends?"

"How long is some time?"

"Two to three nights."

Neji stared at her with his handsome filled with a protective nature towards her.  
"That is ironic. I wanted to tell you that I would also be leaving with my friends for three nights."

Hinata was surprised. That was definitely a co-incidence.

"Here is my final question to you hime. Is there any boys in your group."  
Hinata thought for a while. She did remember Sakura saying it was only the girls' idea.

"No, nii san."

"Hmm. Good."

Hinata jumped with joy before giving Neji another peck on his cheeks as she wondered what excitement would bring her tomorrow.

**Next Day-**

It was 6 am in the early morning when Hinata woke up. There was a gentle smile on her face due to the trip today. It has been an awfully long time when she went to a trip like that and the last time she went, it was a family one where Neji and her father were having a staring contest with their byakugan blazing while her sister Hanabi made her hair into braids.

After packing her bags, she wondered what she she should wear. After scanning through her closet she found her perfect dress. Her dress was a dark shade of yellow complimenting her pale skin. Two pair of strings went around her neck to hold her dress up. She had her shoulder bare and there was a hole, where her strings were attached, right above her breast. The flowing dress reached just above her knees. Hinata combed her hair and clipped on two butterfly clips on the side of her head just as a accessory. She did not forget to wear her friendship bracelet which said "S.H.I.T." abbreviating her friends' names. Wearing her sandals Hinata was finally ready for the trip. Neji had already left 15 minutes ago, warning her to stay away from any boys. She giggled at the thought of it. Neji could sure be a overprotective cousin. As she made sure that their apartment was immaculate, there was a knock at the door. Hinata quickly took her luggage and opened the door only to be greeted by two pair of hands.

"Tenten san!" Hinata exclaimed in joy. Tenten was wearing a brown dress that reached till her mid thigh. It was quite a daring length for the tomboy to wear. She had a belt around her waist which made her dress tighter and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Looking good Hinata! However I am warning you, if you call me Tenten san again, I will shuriken Neji! HAHHAH!"

Hinata knew not to take Tenten's threat lightly. She was exceptionally good at weapons and dragging her poor cousin into this was not a good idea.

"Hai Tenten chan!"

"HOW MUCH TIME ARE YOU GUYS TAKING! MOVE YOUR BUTS AND PLANT THEM ON THE CAR ALREADY!"

Everyone knew who that was, Ino Yamanaka. Master mind of controlling minds with a mind of her own that controls and dominates other minds.(That was a lot of minds in one sentence!)

Quickly Hinata placed her bags in the back of the car, not before greeting Ino and Sakura. Then the girls were off.

Four hours later-

They reached their destination finally after getting lost three times due to Tenten's mad map reading skills, Ino (who was driving) and Sakura bickering and Hinata sweat dropping every five seconds.

"Ahh! This feels so~ good. Finally a good holiday!" Sakura stretched her arms.

"Sakura, you sound like a old woman." Ino sneered at Sakura.

Immediately their was a static electricity created between those two.

"Um, guys maybe we can check out the rooms we are staying in."

"You are right Hinata! Lets leave before these two start their 'eternal fight' again." Tenten quickly grabbed the bags and ran as fast as she can before Sakura and Ino could stare her down.

Hinata sweat dropped again.

Upon reaching their rooms they learnt that due to a mishap there was only one room available instead of two. The girls did not mind sharing, however they also learned their second room was occupied by some people next door. It seemed that Sakura, Ino and Tenten knew who they were and they were glaring at the door.

Hinata sighed as she took in the scent of the sea. It's salty aroma stinging her nose in a funny way. When she turned around from the window, she saw Sakura grinning at her evilly.

"Oh Hinata chan~, are ready to but you beach suit on?"

Hinata only stared at her innocently trying to get what she meant by that. To her horror Sakura pulled out a two piece bikini and the cut out the bra was unbelievably low for her comfort.

Damn it she should have brought her own one.

"Sakura chan, can't I wear something else please." Hinata pleaded with her puppy eyes. Tenten and Ino 'awed~' at the background.

"Nope. You are wearing this and that is the final. You should show off your curves sometimes Hinata." Sakura scolded her. Hinata felt like a five year old again.

To make her feel comfortable they all changed at once. Sakura was wearing a cherry blossom pink bikini. Ino was wearing a one piece but it had a large gap over her stomach and back, so it was basically like wearing a two piece except sexier. Tenten wore a simple bikini but she had a rope at her side?!

Everyone gasped at Hinata. Her bikini had stripes were at her shoulders and her panties were loose around her waist! That so unHinata like to wear!

"Sakura, I congratulate you. This costume is highlighting Hinata's curves perfectly. Be ready Hinata, all the boys of Konoha will jump on you if you do not pay attention..." Tenten laughed as Hinata blushed like a tomato.

Suddenly Ino grabbed Sakura breasts.

"Sakura you should grow yours a little."

Sakura immediately slapped Ino's hands away.

"It's not my fault!" She whimpered.

"Stop teasing Sakura, lets go already. Some people are waiting for us." Tenten said with a grin.

'People...which people.' Hinata thought as she opened the door and looked at her right.

There stood a young man with long brown hair and white eyes.

Both of their eyes met.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HINATA!"

"NEJI NII!"

And Tenten smacked her forehead thinking this is going to a long day.

* * *

Authors note-

Yay! First chappy done! Kindly Review please!

Oh and I not continuing Hyuuga's Power thingy. I am running out of ideas and I have lot of grammatical mistakes. Hopefully this one doesn't have them because I have no one to be my Beta reader. "Sobs".


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- Thanks for all who have reviewed!**

** Chappy 2 is finally here. This chapter will have a little bit Naruhina unlike the previous one so…..yay me! Anyways enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own Naruto sadly. "Sobs in a corner"**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

This was a very awkward situation for Hinata. A very very awkward situation. Here she was sitting in front of her cousin who was fuming wearing his jacket (Because he demanded that no male species shall lay eyes on her). Tenten was sitting beside Neji, not ecause she wanted to but because of Ino and Sakura threatening her. Sakura and Ino sat on either side of Hinata.

After 15 minutes of awkwardness Neji finally spoke.

"Whose idea was this for as long as I am sane it is impossible for Hinata to come with this type of costume." Neji voice was rigid and firm and filled with annoyance.

Tenten snickered.

"For as _long_ as I am _sane._" Neji instantly glared at her.

"Um, Neji san it was all of our idea." Sakura spoke for Tenten and Ino.

"I guessed that. Do you know how bad it is to make Hinata hime wear that? And Hime I expected better of you! How did you go along with their idea? Young lady like you should know how to act. I am here to protect you all the time but I won't be here forever. So maybe…"

And Neji continued his speech much to everybody's annoyance. Tenten was twitching, _twitching madly, _Sakura was clenching her fist, Ino had a stupid smile on her face as if to mock Neji and Hinata…well Hinata had dropped her head down, her eyes slowly stinging with tears.

How could nii embarrass her in front of her friends? I mean for god's sake, she was 17 years old. 17! She is old enough to take care of herself even though she was uncomfortable with this bikini idea. When she tilted her head up to look at Tenten, she saw her reaching for her rope. Oh no…. Tenten was going to kill her cousin!

As much as Hinata hated his speech right now, she still loved her cousin! As soon she got up to warn Neji to stop his speech( yes he was still going on with his scolding) , the door sprang open.

"Neji! How long is it taking you?"

It was none other than her prince, Naruto. He was only wearing his tank shorts which made Hinata blush in a thousand shade of red and he was pointing at Neji who had stopped talking.

Thank god, Naruto you are a life saver.

However along with him, in walked Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru.

"Naruto kun, Sasuke kun, Sai kun and Shikamaru kun!", Hinata was astonished. This was epitome of co-incidence of Neji's group and her group meeting up together!

"Finally you guys are here! Sheesh…" Sakura exclaimed while placing her over her chest as if she had a heart attack listening to Neji.

Neji raised his eyebrow.

"Finally…did you guys plan this meeting to happen?"

When nobody spoke, Shikamaru sighed.

"This is troublesome but anyways. You see we all wanted a group meeting. However knowing you, you would never let Hinata come with us or what you call "horny mal species". So we decided to surprise you….not a good one but a bad one. Sheesh that so troublesome. Anyways I have to meet a troublesome lady so I won't be joining you. Bye." Shikamaru waved everybody not before before muttering 'troublesome'.

"Uhhmm, so that was Shikamaru's explanation." Ino said quietly.

Neji was twitching like mad. It looked like he would burst at any moment. However Tenten quickly grabbed Neji's hand and pressed herself against him. This caused him to blush and throw him off track.

" Anyways guys, I will take Neji to the carnival nearby. Enjoy yourself guys!" Tenten quickly dragged Neji before he could say anything else.

Hinata sighed. Everybody knew these two had a thing for each other, but they never admitted that.

"So anyways, how about we head to the beach?" Sasuke yawned as he said that.

"Yeah right, teme lets go." Right after saying that comment did Naruto first realise that the girls were in their beach suit.

Instantly Naruto started to inspect them. After all his sensei was Jiraiya the legendary sanin and also a massive pervert. Ok so now at first Ino, hmm good suit but he quickly moved his eyes to _his_ Sakura chan. She looked good in bikini, he admitted but nothing special –

"Hinata are you going to go out wearing that bulky thing over there?"

"Ano, hai Sasuke kun…" Hinata tugged at her jumper.

"Hell No!" Sakura and Ino both shouted at the top of their lungs and ripped Neji's jumper off as to show their anger towards him.

"Ino chan! Sakura chan!" Hinata quickly hugged her chest when she was all in her glory.

The boys gaped at her. Well Naruto anyway, Sasuke had pink tinges on his cheeks while Sai only commented-

"Looking good….Big Breasts."

He was immediately punched out by Ino while Hinata was almost fainting only to be held up by Sakura.

Sasuke, the most _normal_ and _sensible_ of the boys quickly eased the tension by hurrying them to the beach. Naruto was feeling a little odd. Not by Hinata's body, I mean yeah it was amazing and everything, but he actually blushed when she looked at him in discomfort. He suddenly felt pity for her.

"Ne, Hinata chan, you look great!"

Hinata gasped. She thought the only person he will be looking at would be Sakura chan, but instead he complimented her! Maybe the day and the changeover will be good after all.

"Thank you, Naruto kun."

"Let's go already." Sasuke was getting seriously annoyed now.

When they finally got to the beach, Hinata inhaled the fresh air. Suddenly Sasuke appeared beside her.

"Hey Hinata. How is it going?"

Sasuke and Hinata were the best friends in primary. Their friendship first began due to the meeting of their powerful households, The Uchiha and The Hyuuga. Hinata was extremely meek and shy when she was little so aside from Neji, Sasuke was always there for her. They enjoyed their silent company though Sasuke was like the most popular boy and Hinata the least popular in school.

Hinata felt a little bad. After primary Sasuke had moved houses so their connection was cut of. Only few weeks ago did he come back, and Hinata had not gone to meet him as she was indulged in her own situations. She decided to treat him his favorite tomato recipe as an apology.

"I am good Sasuke kun. How is it going for you?"

"Hn."

That little word described Hinata her whole answer. So she smiled at him showing that she understood.

Suddenly Ino declared loudly for a volley ball game.

"Yeah make it Boys vs Girls!" Naruto punched to the air.

"No baka, to make it fair we will do '21'" Sakura sneered at Naruto.

**After 10 minutes-**

"Um let's work together Sasuke kun and Sai kun." Hinata encouraged the two socially awkward boys. Come to think of it, their team was the quite one while the other was the loud.

As they faced each other Sakura explained the rules.

"Alright every listen! This games has basically no rules except you cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu or anything to do with chakra. You can only use taijutsu...without the jutsu part..."

This was basically an advantage to Sakura as even without chakra she had super human strength.

"Alright let's do this! Are you ready Team Future Hokage!" Naruto shouted as he punched the air yet again.

"Hey, who gave you the permission to name our team." Both Sakura and Ino shouted.

Naruto ignored them and went on with his babbling.

"Are you ready?" He pointed his rival team.

"..."

"Are you ready?"

"..."

"Damnit you are supposed to say your team's name! So are you ready?"

"..."

Finally Naruto sighed.

"Alright, 'Team Future Hokage'! Lets beat Team '...'"

Everyone sweat dropped as they got ready in their stance.

**5 minutes later-**

The match was becoming intense. Well mostly Sasuke and Naruto were anyway. The rest were cheering. To say the truth Ino and Sakura were cheering for Sasuke _who was in the opposite team _and Hinata was cheering for both. Even Sai was cheering! Well in his own way...

"Go, ball less Naruto and Dick less Sasuke." His voice was monotonous and his eyes were closed with a creepy smile on his face...which was creepy.

Due to Sai's comment, Naruto purposefully thrashed the ball towards him, which hit him right on his head.

"..."

"Naruto let's have some fun." Sai's voice was monotonous and the creepy smile was still in his face but this time his eyes were opened holding no emotion at all. Which was creepier...if possible?

As Sai tried to thrash the ball towards Naruto, he dodged, due to which the ball went straight to Sakura's face.

"..."

"...Um Sakura chan~?" Naruto's voice was quivering.

"Shannaro! I am going to beat the hell out of you, Naruto!" Sakura had already turned into her 'monster form' and with her super human strength she threw the ball at Naruto.

Naruto was nearly saved by dodging again, however this time it hit Sasuke, who was thrown some meters off.

"..."

Naruto could have already peed in his pants when he saw Sasuke's face. Sasuke was cracking his muscled with an evil aura behind him. He threw the ball at Naruto from there at Naruto, who AGAIN dodged (What's up with Naruto and his dodging skills?) this time hitting Ino in the stomach.

"You know Naruto, if any type of ninjutsu was allowed...I WOULD HAVE MIND DESTRUCTED YOU!", And by saying this Ino threw at Naruto, who obviously dodged, and hit..guess who?

Yes, Hinata, on her head, due to which she fell flat on her face. However poor Hinata was ignored as every one was trying to hit Naruto.

Sai got hit in the eye, Sasuke got knocked out, Naruto dodged, Sakura was saying Shannaro!...

Hinata got up and was twitching madly...

Ino was trying to do spikes on Naruto, Naruto was STILL dodging, Sasuke got a broken tooth, Sakura was still saying Shannaro!...

Hinata picked up another ball...

Sai's pants fell off due to which Ino shrieked, Naruto was STILL dodging, Sasuke got a crab stuck on his pe...

"ALRIGHT I DON'T CARE WHO I HIT, BUT I WILL HIT SOMEBODY ALL RIGHT!" And Hinata Juho Soshiken-ed the ball which hurled towards everyone...everyone dodged...except...Naruto...and the ball hit right between the region between his legs.

Everyone gaped at Hinata who was gaping herself!

"Naruto kun!"

* * *

**Authors's note- Cliffhanger! yayay!**

**Ohh by the way I changed the genre to Romance _and _Comedy...**

**And oh the next chappy will be more Naruhina-ay~! and spicy...=O**


End file.
